1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing devices, image processing methods, information processing devices, and information processing methods, and particularly to an image processing device, an image processing method, an information processing device, and an information processing method for enhancing the responsiveness to special reproduction of stream data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The MPEG (Moving Picture Coding Experts Group) 2 has been widely spread as a coding system for moving images. In recent years, the MPEG4 Part10: AVC (Advanced Video Coding) (hereinafter, referred to as the AVC) and so on also has come into existence.
The MPEG2 and the AVC are required to offer enhanced responsiveness in special reproduction such as random reproduction.
For the MPEG2, a method to meet this requirement exists. In this method, special reproduction is performed without redundantly decoding a reference picture to thereby allow efficient special reproduction (refer to e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-319962).